


La stanza vuota

by Hximweh



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Character Study, Italiano | Italian, Jesse suffers, Mentions of Murder, as usual, based on the episode "thirty-eight snub", lots of pain, lots of thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hximweh/pseuds/Hximweh
Summary: Cammini tra la gente, tra le persone che affollano la stanza, senza volto, senza nome. Inali il fumo di una sigaretta che ti è stata offerta da chissà chi, lo sputi fuori in un colpo di tosse. Ti trovi a sfiorare la pelle di qualcun altro, in quello spazio troppo piccolo, e ti chiedi cosa significhi.Sei un fantasma nel tuo stesso corpo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> antichrist - the 1975

Sei il fantasma che infesta la tua stessa casa.  
Il frastuono odioso dei tuoi pensieri sovrasta il suono della musica proveniente da quelle enormi casse piene di luci che sono accese ormai da ore, giorni, impostate al massimo del volume. E pensare che le avevi comprate sperando che la tua mente annegasse nel rumore.  
Cammini tra la gente, tra le persone che affollano la stanza, senza volto, senza nome. Inali il fumo di una sigaretta che ti è stata offerta da chissà chi, lo sputi fuori in un colpo di tosse. Ti trovi a sfiorare la pelle di qualcun altro, in quello spazio troppo piccolo, e ti chiedi cosa significhi.  
Sei un fantasma nel tuo stesso corpo.

La stanza resta vuota.  
Le sue mura spoglie sfumano fino ad farsi quasi irreali, le vedi collassare su se stesse, crollare mattone dopo mattone tra la polvere e l'intonaco. Seppellirti mentre sei ancora in vita, ma forse in fondo sei già morto da molti anni.  
Resti a fissare le luci multicolore dello stereo, fino a che non le senti vorticare nella tua testa, al punto che anche se chiudessi gli occhi loro sarebbero lì, vivide come non mai, più reali di ciò che vedono i tuoi occhi.  
Il fruscio sommesso dell'aspirapolvere ti fa venire voglia di urlare.  
Chissà se il sibilo che produce è paragonabile a quello di un proiettile che ti trafora la testa.  
Chissà se riuscirai a pulire il sangue che sporca le tue labbra tremanti.  
Scivoli a terra, un ammasso patetico di molecole abbandonato tra la spazzatura.  
Troppo fatto per dormire, troppo sobrio per non essere stanco, stringi il polso destro nella mano opposta, affondando le unghie nella carne tinta di inchiostro.  
La musica continua a lottare contro le voci nella tua testa che, assordanti, gridano la tua colpevolezza.  
Non vanno mai via.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La punta delle sue dita sottili sfiora il tuo palmo, stringe la tua mano, e con passo riluttante ti guida di fronte al monumento di polvere, e bustine di plastica, e cucchiai anneriti dal fuoco, la memoria di ogni vostro sbaglio.  
Basta, dice, basta, concordi.  
È l'ultima volta, dice, e tu concordi ancora.  
La sensazione acuta dell'ago che ti buca la pelle trapassa i tuoi ragionamenti.  
Pensi, vorrei essere morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me - the 1975

Jane ride, dal sedile destro della macchina, e sussurra piano il tuo nome.

Nessuno ti chiama come fa lei, in quel suo modo di pronunciare quel semplice nome come se fosse _qualcosa. _

La baci, e vi ritrovate a ridere assieme, come due bambini.

Pensi,  _non mi sono mai sentito così vivo._

La punta delle sue dita sottili sfiora il tuo palmo, stringe la tua mano, e con passo riluttante ti guida di fronte al monumento di polvere, e bustine di plastica, e cucchiai anneriti dal fuoco, la memoria di ogni vostro sbaglio.

Basta, dice, basta, concordi.

È l'ultima volta, dice, e tu concordi ancora.

La sensazione acuta dell'ago che ti buca la pelle trapassa i tuoi ragionamenti.

Pensi, _vorrei essere morto._

Uno. Due. Tre.

La bocca di Jane è dischiusa, gli angoli sporco di vomito giallognolo. I suoi occhi sono sbarrati, da chissà quante ore. Non vedono nulla, neanche si sforzano di darne l'impressione.

Uno. Due. Tre.

Porti colpi cadenzati sul suo petto, respiri al ritmo di essi.

Uno. Due.

Ti fermi, senza dare il terzo colpo. Il cuore di Jane è fermo, come i suoi occhi, come la sua bocca, e nessuna delle tue manovre malamente eseguite potrà modificare questa condizione.

Pensi, _basta._

Pensi, _vorrei essere morto._

Pensi, _non sono mai stato così vivo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ebbene si. Nonostante "La stanza vuota" fosse nata come una storia singola, la tentazione di renderla qualcosa di più grande ha vinto sui miei progetti iniziali. Ho deciso, quindi, di rendere il tutto una raccolta di brevi storie incentrate su Jesse. Una sorta di studio sul personaggio, insomma.  
è un modo per gestire la mia ansia pre-finale? Sì, lo è. Sono due giorni che penso a Jesse e quasi scoppio in lacrime, quindi direi che è azzeccato.  
A presto [si spera].  
E.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mighty rio grande - this will destroy you

  
III  
Lo sguardo di tua madre è fisso sul cucchiaio che la sua mano tremolante regge a fatica. Resta in silenzio, lo fa sempre, lasciandoti solo con le urla di tuo padre. Hai diciassette anni, gli occhi rossi, e vorresti poter piangere, ma probabilmente non sei abbastanza sobrio per farlo.  
È successo di nuovo, non sai come, non sai perché, non rammenti nulla se non la curiosità, e l'adrenalina, e la furia estatica di fare qualcosa di sbagliato _ancora, e ancora, e ancora._  
Tieni la testa bassa, la vergogna che ti fiorisce nel petto, e cresce, cresce, ti lambisce il collo, ti lascia annaspante a tentare di respirare. No, forse in fondo non è la vergogna.  
Non senti più niente.  
“Esci da qui. Non voglio vederti.” dice tuo padre, portandosi il palmo sul volto.  
L'urlo muto di tua madre ti segue, mentre varchi la soglia.

Forse stavolta è davvero la colpa, quella morsa che ti sta stringendo la gola.  
È come tanti anni fa. Tuo padre grida, tuo fratello -tuo fratello, lo stesso bambino che a sei anni ti chiedeva di giocare con lui e ti chiamava eroe- ha lo sguardo impassibile fisso su di te. Tua madre, occhi vacui, permane nel suo silenzio.  
Forse stavolta è davvero la colpa, quella colpa che non conosci ma che hai eletto come tuo fardello, perché, in fin dei conti, sarà solo l'ennesimo.  
Nonostante tutto, sei così _buono._  
Lasci la casa, come hai già fatto quando non eri che un ragazzino e a malapena capivi.  
Nessun suono ti segue.  
Non senti niente.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, sono qui di nuovo. Scrivere questa raccolta mi sta venendo così facile: credo di non aver mai impiegato così poco a scrivere qualcosa. Sarà un prodigio dovuta all'amore inquantificabile che provo per questo personaggio? Forse.  
Non ho trovato moltissime informazioni sul passato di Jesse; chiamiamo l'invenzione di certi particolari "licenza poetica".  
A presto [si spera, o forse no, dato che probabilmente dovrei darmi una calmata].  
E.  
P.S. sono tre giorni che ascolto a ripetizione la canzone che ho segnato all'inizio. Ve la consiglio un sacco, vale tutti i suoi undici minuti.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata nella seconda puntata della quarta stagione. Amo il personaggio di Jesse alla follia, e quell'episodio [come tutti del resto, perché ovviamente il mio personaggio preferito soffre perennemente] mi ha fatto male al cuore.  
Non so cosa dire su questo racconto.  
Addio.


End file.
